The Days of Uzumaki Naruto
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: An on-going series of one shots centered on Uzumaki Naruto, because he needs more love! Many pairings including but not limited to NaruSaku, SasuSaku, NaruHina etc...
1. Good Times

I don't own Naruto. A series of sometimes connecting or sometimes stand-alone one-shots starring Uzumaki Naruto, who is seriously getting no spotlight in the manga (Should they just rename the damn thing 'Sasuke', honestly…)

**The Days of Uzumaki Naruto**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_1__st__ One Shot-Good Times_

"Ah, teme, why don't you help me pull these damn weeds," said Naruto to Sasuke, during one of Team 7's many D-rank missions. Sakura was painting the fence while Sasuke and Naruto weeded and water the garden. However, there were many weeds.

"Idiot, use you're Kage Bunshin," said Sasuke.

"Why don't you make some Bunshin, so I don't do all the work," said Naruto. "Teamwork, remember, teme!?"

"Hn."

"I'm going to kick your ass," said Naruto, ready to pounce on Sasuke. Sakura hit Naruto in the head with a paint can.

"DON'T YELL AT SASUKE-KUN!"

"Ow," muttered Naruto, making fifteen Kage Bunshin and finishing the yard work faster. Years later, Naruto laughed at the memory. It was one of the fonder ones of Sasuke.


	2. His Girls

I don't own Naruto.

_2__nd__ One Shot- His Girls_

It was a well-known fact that Uzumaki Naruto's first love was Haruno Sakura. He loved her since his childhood even though she was horrible to him. But then he realized that she would never be able to love Naruto in the way that she loved Sasuke. Naruto thought that he was going to be jealous when Sasuke and Sakura got married but he actually wondered why it took so long for them to do so after Sasuke returned.

Besides Sakura, there are three other girls whom Naruto holds in high regard. Yamanaka Ino, Tenten and Temari are good friends. Naruto can go to them to get advice about anything and they are very reliable. At first, Naruto did not like Ino because Sakura did not like Ino and he just wanted Sakura to love him. He knew that was a wrong thing to do so then after Sakura and Ino became friends again; Naruto began to talk to Ino. Surprisingly, she was loud, random, and did not mind his talking. She was nothing like Naruto thought; she understood things about love, but mostly about flowers. They are able to talk for hours about nothing really important.

Then there is Tenten. Naturally, at first, Naruto did not even notice Tenten for Tenten and thought she was just that girl on Neji and Lee's team. But then they went on a few missions together and Tenten turned out to be a reliable and level-headed person with an obsession for weapons. She knows about every weapon ever made and one day after she retires she wants to open a weapons shop to make new and improve weapons. Of course, Tenten told Naruto that when he becomes Hokage, he will need a great marksman so she will not retire unless she is dead.

Of course, there is Temari, a girl that understands Naruto because of Gaara. Temari is (in Naruto's opinion) one of the toughest kunoichi out there. She is like a sister and Naruto hopes Gaara knows that he is lucky to have a sister to care. Temari confided in Naruto that she always wanted to take care of Gaara just like she does for Kankurou and thanks to Naruto; she gets a chance to be a proper sister.

One must not forget the older women in Naruto's life--Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, and Anko. Tsunade is like an aunt or a mother figure to Naruto. They joke around with each other but they love each other like family. She makes sure that the Council stays out of Naruto's business. Ten there is Shizune is like a sister to Naruto. She is the one that worries about his health and gets him to eat healthier foods than ramen noodles. She is lucky to how found someone that can treat her right like Genma can. Of course, Kurenai is someone that Naruto was never really close to until after Asuma died. Once a week at least Naruto brings dinner over for Kurenai and most of the time Shikamaru and Konohamaru are there as well. It is like a big family dinner. And then 

there is Anko. You know the person in your family that is crazy enough to make a scene every family get-together that is Anko to Naruto. They usually get together for dango eating contests after they spar together.

And last but not least, the last girl Naruto vowed to always take care of Hyuuga Hinata. The chronically shy heiress tried her best against Neji, finally getting Naruto's attention. He fought for her against Neji and won. He promised to change the Hyuuga and he will when he becomes Hokage. Hinata is someone Naruto cannot help but worry about and protect the most. Over time however she became someone that did not need protection like the other girls and that makes Naruto worry even more.

"So, what kind of gift should I get for Sakura-chan for Mother's Day," asked Naruto to Ino and Hinata. They were eating lunch in the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Well, you just have to think of what Sakura likes," said Ino.

"Meaning I should get her lilies," said Naruto.

"Exactly," said Ino, grinning.

"And you should get her some chocolate covered strawberries," said Hinata. "She's been craving for them and Sasuke-san is not in town to be at her beck and call."

"Yes, great idea," said Naruto, thinking. "Hey, Ino, I want to place an order for a bouquet of lilies, another of white roses, another of pink roses and another of irises. I'll catch you both later; I gotta find a place that sells chocolate covered strawberries." He ran out.

"What would we do without him, eh, Hinata," asked Ino, smiling.

"Who knows," said Hinata, grinning a bit.


	3. Unfinished Lullaby

I don't own Naruto.

_3__rd__ One Shot-Unfinished Lullaby_

A baby's cries could be heard. Kakashi's ninja dogs located the sound. The said owner of the dogs, Hatake Kakashi, saw his sensei's body holding onto a little baby. Uzumaki Naruto was screaming. Kakashi winced through his ANBU mask. He picked up the infant that just had the strongest bijou sealed inside him by his father.

"Calm down, calm down," said Kakashi, he was no good with children especially crying ones. If anything the blonde haired, blue eyed baby screamed louder. "Uh, where's Hokage-sama when you need him?" Kakashi knew the Sandaime had to stay to calm everyone down, so it was his job to make sure the baby Naruto got to him safely. "Let's see, I think Kushina-san sang while pregnant. Singing is not my forte."

Naruto screamed louder, demanding attention from the young ANBU.

"Alright, but you tell no one," said Kakashi, wondering how good a memory this kid was going to have when he was older. "_Hush little baby, don't say a word, brother is going to buy you a mockingbird and if that mockingbird doesn't sing…_" Naruto immediately fell asleep.

"I didn't know you had a soft spot for children, Kakashi," said Pakkun, his leader ninja-dog.

"Tell no one," said Kakashi. "Let's get this kid to Hokage-sama."


	4. Under the Stars Kiss

I don't Naruto.

_4__th__ One Shot-Under the Stars Kiss_

Naruto sat on top of the Yondaime's head on the Hokage Monument, in the middle of the night. He was not crying but sadly looking at the heavens. He just found out about Jiraiya's death. Damn, Akatsuki was ruining so many things. Then there was a rustle in the trees and Naruto became alert.

"Oh, it's just you, Sakura-chan," said Naruto. She walked over and sat next to him.

"How are you holding up," asked Sakura, solemnly.

"I'll be fine," said Naruto, trying to grin reassuringly for Sakura so she would not have to worry. Sakura smiled sadly.

"Everything will work out," said Sakura. "We'll get rid of Akatsuki, we'll get Sasuke-kun back, and you'll become Hokage someday. So don't worry." She kissed him on the cheek. Sakura blushed and left, Naruto blushing and happier than before.


	5. Worst Memories

I don't own Naruto.

_5__th__ One Shot-Worst Memories_

Unlike what most people believe, Naruto has an excellent memory. He remembers things when he was one year old. Most of the time he never thinks about his horribly lonely childhood, but every once in a while a memory or two comes up when he is trying to sleep or when he is training. He really tries not to think about them.

One time, he was three years old and the caretaker assigned to him by the Sandaime left him alone for a whole week. Naruto could not cook or do anything for himself. He just sat on his bed (which was lumpy and smelly) and cried. Needless to say, that caretaker was punished but Naruto remembers the pains of hunger thinking that maybe he was about to die.

Another bad memory involved his sixth birthday, the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack. People were basically intolerable, more so than they usually were. What was worse that Naruto got attacked on several occasions by drunks, but luckily he was saved once by an ANBU in a dog mask, and another time by Uchiha Itachi (who Naruto had no idea who that was at the time but when he remembered he thought that was very odd for Itachi only year before the massacre to save him).

"Naruto," asked Neji. Naruto asked Neji to train with him and they were taking a break. Naruto zoned out. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Neji," said Naruto, shrugging the memories off, "just thinking of the past." Neji gave him a look but the Hyuuga prodigy thought that if Naruto wanted to talk about it he would so he just dropped it. They began training once again.


	6. War Inside

I don't own Naruto.

_6__th__ One Shot-War Inside_

'_**What do you want from me now impudent human brat?'**_

'_I don't know why I'm here, you stupid ass Kitsune. I was just trying to go to sleep.'_

'_**You're pitiful.'**_

'_And you're an ass.'_

'_**Have you finally decided to let me kill Uchiha Sasuke then?'**_

'_Hell no, I'm bringing Sasuke back to Konoha where he belongs.'_

'_**He betrayed you, he nearly killed you multiple times, and he is too dangerous to keep alive!'**_

'_I don't care, I promised Sakura-chan…'_

'_**Ah, it all comes down to that pink haired vixen that you are enamored with. When you bring him back, she will not love you they way you want her to. She will love him and he will hurt her again and you will be there to pick up that girl's heart again—a monotonous cycle that will just kill your heart in the end.'**_

'_If Sakura-chan loves Sasuke and at least cares for her back, I'll be happy for them.'_

'_**You're a fool.'**_

'_It sounds like you're worried for me.'_

'_**Don't be stupid, I hate you and wish to kill you with all of my being. However, we are unfortunately stuck together for the rest of your fucking life so I don't want to hear you pitying yourself because you didn't get the girl! God humans are so irritating, now leave!'**_

'_Kitsune are more so irritating.'_

'_**I hate you.'**_

'_Kyuubi, good night.'_

'_**Che, good night, brat.'**_


	7. The Falling of Cherry Blossoms

I don't own Naruto.

_7__th__ One Shot-Falling of Cherry Blossoms_

Naruto watches as the still confused Sasuke, in a hospital bed, and the medic Sakura from the safety of one of the trees outside the hospital. He smiled, truthfully, as Sakura with determined eyes treated the motionless Sasuke. She still loved him, Naruto knew, Sasuke did not know. Naruto wondered how come people thought him the idiot when Sasuke could never see what was staring him right in his face.

Naruto knew the process. Sakura will love Sasuke and in turn Sasuke will be confused and Naruto will just sigh.

But then maybe, as Sasuke lifts his head and looks at Sakura with an odd expression on his face, Naruto thinks that maybe there is hope for them.

It is sad for him, but Naruto knows that he will be there for them (for when Sasuke does something stupid and hurtful to Sakura and for when Sakura makes Sasuke confused again). He supposes that he will be the shoulder to cry on or the decoder.

Naruto turns away when Sakura kisses Sasuke on the forehead.

'**I told you so.'**


	8. Fallen Angel

I don't own Naruto. _**Spoilers**_

_8__th__ One Shot-Fallen Angel_

Naruto thought he knew Uchiha Itachi. Itachi was supposed to be this heartless, evil, murderous missing-ninja that massacred Sasuke's whole clan and made Sasuke into an avenger. Then Itachi goes and gives Naruto some of his power. Naruto wondered what the hell was going on. There is something more that is going on.

Then what is worse is that Naruto thinks that Itachi still loves Sasuke.

"After I called him a bad brother too," muttered Naruto. Itachi wanted Sasuke to go back to Konoha and giving Naruto power was apparently his way of helping Naruto. "I'm missing something, but what? Maybe Itachi really isn't a bad guy, but he still killed Sasuke's clan." The blonde shinobi sighed. Itachi and Jiraiya may be right that he one may have to kill Sasuke.

'_What the hell am I going to do?'_


	9. Shooting Star

I don't own Naruto.

_9__th__ One Shot-Shooting Star_

On Naruto's tenth birthday, Iruka and the Sandaime came over to the young boy's birthday with dinner. Naruto was so happy. Iruka bought Naruto the goggles he is seen wearing. The Sandaime bought him his first set of kunai and shuriken. They had ramen and cake.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto," said the Sandaime Hokage, ruffling Naruto's hair. He had to go back to the office, but at least he was able to make it. Iruka helped Naruto clean up.

"Ya know Iruka-sensei," said Naruto, grinning. "Last night, I wished on a shooting star that I wouldn't have to spend my birthday alone."

"Looks like you got your wish," said Iruka, smiling.

"Yep," said Naruto. "I hope you two can be here next year for my birthday, I don't like to be alone on this day."

"I know," said Iruka. Naruto hugged Iruka really quick. This was a good day.


	10. Reincarnation

I don't own Naruto (or Ichihara Yuuko from xxxHOLiC).

_10__th__ One Shot- Reincarnation_

Seven hundred year old Uzumaki Naruto sat on top of one of the many skyscrapers in the middle of the night. He sighed as he looked at the cars on the streets. Naruto hated this, Kyuubi never wanted to die. The blonde former shinobi and former Shichidaime (Seventh) Hokage never looked over twenty-five.

After the last of his friends died, Naruto met Ichihara Yuuko. She allowed him to travel worlds for a price—he was never to return to the shinobi world. She explained to him about that in different worlds that there may be people that look like people he knows but only in essence are they the same.

He was in New York City, in our world. Naruto was becoming restless. This world was annoying. He missed Konoha. He left the skyscraper roof and headed to Central Park.

When he arrived, no one was there. Naruto missed the trees of Konoha, the deserts of Suna and his friends.

"SASUKE, WHERE ARE YOU," screamed a voice, which Naruto thought he knew. Naruto searched for the voice. Uchiha Itachi was running around panicked. '_No,' _Naruto thought, '_that isn't the Itachi I know, not the self-sacrificing Itachi of my world.'_ Naruto walked over to him.

"Young man," said Naruto, lucky that Yuuko also gave him the ability to speak all the languages of the worlds. "Who are you looking for?"

"My little brother," said the Itachi-look-a-like. "He ran away from home again. His name is Sasuke." He showed Naruto a picture of an exact replica of Naruto's deceased best friend.

"I'll help you look," said Naruto, thinking that at least Sasuke and Itachi, in another world, has a chance to keep their brotherly relationship.

"Oh thank you, sir," said Itachi. Naruto knew that Sasuke was hiding in the bushes of the park. The blonde went over and picked up a seven year old version of Sasuke by the back of his shirt. "Sasuke, you can't keep running away when they fight!"

"Whatever," Sasuke scoffed, annoyed.

"Show more respect for your brother," said Naruto, giving Sasuke back to the Itachi. "You only have this life to be with each other."

"Che, what do you know, idiot," said Sasuke. Naruto twitched; children in this world were highly disrespectful (though that sounded a lot like his Sasuke). If he ever talked like that…oh wait, he did talk like that because he had no one to teach him otherwise until Sakura and Tsunade started beating the right words to say into his head.

"Sasuke, don't talk like that," said Itachi, flicking him on the forehead. "Thanks, sir."

"No problem," said Naruto, walking away, smiling. It was nice to see Sasuke and Itachi act like brothers. Naruto missed Konoha and was getting restless.


	11. Until the End

I don't own Naruto.

_11__th__ One Shot-Until the End_

'_Crap,'_ thought Naruto, since he just heard the news about the attack by Team Eagle or Hawk or whatever the hell Sasuke named them. Itachi must be a psychic or something. _'What the hell is Sasuke thinking?'_

'_**Once a person becomes an avenger, they always need something to avenge. Sasuke avenged his family now he must avenge Itachi, who probably went crazy in Konoha.'**_

'_SHUT UP, I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW.' _Naruto paced in his apartment getting ready. He was going to have to fight Sasuke; he was never going to break his promise to Sakura. He will bring Sasuke back by force, if necessary. He needed to, not just for Sakura or Konoha but for Itachi too.

"Sasuke, you stupid ass," said Naruto, walking out of his apartment. He needed to meet up with Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura and Sai. Sasuke was probably going to be the death of him, figuratively or literally.


	12. Missing You

I don't own Naruto.

_12__th__ One Shot-Missing You_

Naruto stood at the beach, staring at the breaking waves. He and the rest of Team 7 (Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Kakashi and Yamato) had a mission to protect some people. The last time Naruto went to the beach was when he was traveling and training with Jiraiya.

Jiraiya had convinced Naruto that swimming in the ocean and practicing fighting moves against the waves would be good training. Naruto knew it was just an excuse for Jiraiya to ogle at the women at the beach. But Naruto could not really do anything because Jiraiya was not the only one ogling. He remembered though Jiraiya got smacked quite a few times and that both Jiraiya and Naruto got really bad sunburn.

"Naruto! Konoha to Naruto," shouted Sakura, nudging Naruto out his memories.

"OH, hey Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"You miss him don't you," asked Sakura. Naruto did not even answer because he just grinned at her and Sakura knew her answer. "Sasuke and Sai got sunburn. They're so pale and refused the sunscreen I offered. Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-san are enjoying that too much."

"Sunburn is a bitch," said Naruto. "Come on, let's go help those idiots."

"You said it Naruto," said Sakura. Yells of pain could be heard from the hotel that the ninja were staying at.


	13. Sunlight

I don't own Naruto.

_13__th__ One Shot-Sunlight_

"Ne, Sakura-chan," asked Naruto, "do you wanna go on a date?"

"Heh, sure Naruto," said Sakura. They were older now, seventeen. Sure, Sasuke was back but Sakura did not love him like she used to. She fell for Naruto. Naruto never stopped loving her, even when he thought that Sakura would never love him like that. "Just not to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, please."

"Ah, my dear Sakura-chan," said Naruto, grinning. "I didn't say to Ichiraku's, I'll pick you up from the hospital at the end of your shift. Say hi to Sasuke for me." He ran off, he was up to something, Sakura decided. She sighed contently and headed off to work.

Meanwhile, Naruto headed to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Naruto grinned as he entered. Ino raised an eyebrow; he hardly came to the shop.

"Hey, Ino I like to place a big order," said Naruto, taking out his froggy purse. Ino smiled. After he placed his order, Ino told him it'll be ready at the place Naruto wanted. Naruto thanked Ino and headed out. His next stop was the Hyuuga household. He waited to be let inside.

"Naruto-kun," asked Hinata, sitting in her living room, reading a book.

"Ne, Hinata, I need a favor," said Naruto. Hinata nodded and listened. After Hinata told Naruto that she would drop off the goods at the spot he wanted, Naruto asked where he could find Tenten. The blonde shinobi rushed out of the Hyuuga household and headed straight to Team Gai's training area.

"Naruto, you are lucky we are on a break," said Neji. Tenten and Neji were training as usual.

"Hey, Tenten, Neji," said Naruto. "Tenten, do you have it?"

"Yep," said Tenten, handing him a box.

"Thanks, Tenten," said Naruto, running off. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Do I wanna know," asked Neji.

"Probably not," replied Tenten. Naruto finally headed to an apartment complex. He knocked on the door.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, OPEN UP, I KNOW YOU'RE HOME," yelled Naruto, banging on the door. Kakashi stuck his lazy head out of his door.

"I'm tired Naruto," said Kakashi. Kakashi's one visible eye blinked at Naruto's expression. "Oh, what are you up to this time?"

"I need your help," said Naruto. The silver-haired Jounin sighed and let Naruto in. Later, Sakura stood outside the hospital waiting for Naruto. She was tired from all healing she had to do today and not to mention but Sasuke was especially brooding and emo-ish today too. She was wearing her normal outfit.

"Sakura-chan," said Naruto, running up to her. What surprised her was that he was wearing a pair of black slacks and a button-up white shirt. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and Sakura was still startled at his attire. They arrived at Team 7's old training grounds. It was full of daisies, roses, and lilies. There was a picnic set up in the center of the flowers.

"Naruto," said Sakura, shocked. He was so sweet. She began tearing up. Only Naruto would go to this much trouble for her.

"Do you like it Sakura-chan," asked Naruto, nervously.

"I love it, Naruto, thank you," said Sakura, giving him a hug. "How did you…?"

"I'll explain after we eat," said Naruto. Naruto served Sakura a plate of food and then made one for him self. Sakura bit into one of the dumplings and realized that this was Hinata's cooking. (She and Hinata were good friends and Hinata taught Sakura to cook once upon a time). Then Sakura noted the arrangement of the flowers, Ino did them. Sakura wanted to inquire but she held her tongue until after they ate.

"So, anyway, Sakura-chan I have something for you," said Naruto, handing her a box.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Naruto," said Sakura. The blonde shoved the box in her hands as she opened it. It was a shuriken, but not just any shuriken. Engraved on it was _'The Angel and the Fox'._

"Sakura-chan, will you be my girlfriend from now on," asked Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto," said Sakura, hugging him tightly. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend. But how did you get Ino, Hinata, and Tenten to agree to help you?"

"Ah, let's just say I'll be Tenten's training dummy, Ino's helper boy, and Hinata's bodyguard," said Naruto, sheepishly. "Not to mention but I won't be bothering Kakashi-sensei or Kurenai-sensei for a while for anything."

"Oh, you are really sweet Naruto," said Sakura.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, love you," said Naruto, hugging her back.

"Love you too, Naruto," said Sakura, relishing in the warmth of Naruto. Naruto could not be any happier than at this moment.


	14. Blood

I don't own Naruto.

_14__th__ One Shot-Blood_

_**Blood is thicker than water**_.

Blood is thicker than water, which is true. Blood is denser than water, a well-known fact. Family, then, should be stronger than most things. Naruto knows this is false. He always watched the families that were around him. There are some things that are so strong like a bond between a father and son, between a father and daughter, between a mother and son, between a mother and daughter, and between siblings.

Naruto knows that what makes those bonds strong also makes them weak. Take, for example, Hinata and her father or Itachi and Sasuke those bonds were the falling of both Hinata and Sasuke, although Hinata and her father are working on being an actual family (but only after Naruto beat Neji). Sometimes Naruto gets jealous of his friends, who go home to a family every night. But sometimes he wonders if it is even worth it to have a blood family.

Naruto knows that is a bad way of thinking, because in essence he has family—his friends, his teachers, and his summons. So sometimes, Naruto knows that blood may be thicker than water, but the strength of the bonds of friendship are stronger than anything.


	15. Deserving

I don't own Naruto.

_15__th__ One Shot-Deserving_

Naruto sat next to Sasuke in the Uchiha's home. Naruto and Sasuke tend to have dinner once a week when either one is available without anyone else. They were both twenty and both were Jounin.

"You're quiet today, Naruto," said Sasuke, munching on a tomato. "What's going through your mind now?"

"I'm going to ask Sakura-chan to ask to marry me," answered Naruto.

"Congratulations, then Naruto," said Sasuke. He noted the worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think she'll say yes," asked Naruto.

"She will," said Sasuke, serious.

"But what if," said Naruto, but was cut off by the Uchiha.

"She loves you, dobe," said Sasuke. "I thought we've all been over this already. You love Sakura more than anything in the world, you love me like a brother, I love you like a brother and I love Sakura like a sister. Sakura loves you, and loves me like a brother."

"Yeah, I know," said Naruto, smiling. But it was his turn to raise an eyebrow at the look in Sasuke's eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," said Sasuke.

"Come on, what are you thinking," asked Naruto.

"We don't deserve you," stated Sasuke, embarrassed. Naruto looked at him and blinked.

"What," Naruto asked.

"Sakura, Kakashi, Team 8, Team 10, Sai, Team Gai, Gaara-san and his siblings, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo and I don't deserve your love and protection. We were all so horrible to you at one point and yet you've forgiven us, especially me after all I did," stated Sasuke.

"That's ridiculous," said Naruto. "Are you saying that Sakura-chan doesn't deserve me? Are you saying that you don't deserve me as your brother?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Sakura was awful towards you up until after I left, I was always awful towards you and Sakura until I came back. You are very forgiving person, I don't think we deserve your forgiveness," said Sasuke.

"You make sound like I'm a Kami or something," said Naruto, laughing. "I forgave you all because I don't want to hate; besides people change you know that. So get it out of your head that you don't deserve my friendship. Idiot!" Sasuke chuckled.

"You're right."

"Of course, I am."

"Dobe."

"Teme."


	16. Zinnia

I don't own Naruto or xxxHOLiC. It's kind of a sequel to number 10.

_16__th__ One Shot-Zinnia_

Once again, Naruto was in a different country (although still in our world). Canada was too cold for the blonde former Hokage. He wandered around, wondering if he should go to another world. He stopped in front of a flower shop, remembering his dear friend Ino. Inside, he winced as he saw a girl that looks like Ino and another girl that has multi-colored hair but reminded him of Sakura.

He paused for a moment. He, against his better judgment, entered the shop. The girls looked around sixteen to Naruto (he compared that against the ages of Itachi and Sasuke from New York City).

"Hi, welcome," said the girl that looked like Ino. "How can I help you?"

"Can I have two bouquets of zinnia please," asked Naruto. He learned all about the language of flowers from Ino, when he was seventeen.

"Sure," said the girl, happily. The other girl smiled at him. She had the same green eyes as his Sakura, Naruto wanted to look away but he figured that would be considered rude.

"The tattoos on your face are cool, you look like a fox," said the multi-colored haired girl.

"Haha, I know," said Naruto, laughing. The Ino-look-a-like came back with two freshly prepared bouquets of zinnia flowers. "How much?" They were expensive since the flowers are actually not indigenous to Canada. Naruto paid and thanked the girls. As soon as he was out of ear shot, the girls giggled about the cute tourist.

Naruto reached a secluded location and used his chakra, he was contacting Yuuko.

"_Yes, my dear Naruto," _said Yuuko's voice.

"I need you to send some flowers to Konoha," said Naruto. He really was annoyed with this witch.

"_There's a price you know," _said Yuuko. Naruto grumbled and agreed to give Yuuko one of the bouquets. Once Naruto knew they reached Konoha, he decided it was time to head over to another world or at least to another country.


	17. Darkness

I don't own Naruto.

_17__th__ One Shot-Darkness_

"_**Back again, moron."**_

"_Don't flatter yourself, I told you I don't know why I come here."_

"_**I know what you're looking for; I'm not going to ever give you any guidance. I'm not your father or sensei."**_

"_Ass, I don't like you. You're just an evil son of a bitch who likes killing people for pleasure."_

"_**I'm not going to deny anything."**_

"_That's sad."_

"_**It is just as sad as you still holding a torch for Uchiha Sasuke."**_

"_Oh we are not going to start again about Sasuke. I told you I'm not killing him, I just have to bring him back by force."_

"_**Uchiha are evil fuckers, you can't trust them except maybe a select few and Uchiha Sasuke isn't one of them. He betrayed you once, who's to say he won't do it again?"**_

"_I hate you."_

"_**I can give you the power to kill him and get rid of Akatsuki."**_

"_I know."_

"_**You're scared."**_

"_I hate you."_

"_**You have every right to be, after all, it is not every day a human can control a demon's powers. You won't die, I won't let you."**_

"_I hate you."___

"_**I hate you too, but you hate me more because I'm right."**_

"_Go to hell."_

"_**We're both going there someday, we'll rot together."**_

"…"


	18. To the Father I Never Know

I don't own Naruto.

_18__th__ One Shot-To the Father I Never Known_

I sighed, another year, another Father's Day goes by and I'm still alone. I mean I don't really mind not being alone, but it hurts. I see all of my classmates happily make stupid crafts for their father, I just sit there. Sasuke does, too.

I wish I knew who my father was at least. All I know is that he is dead and died during the Kyuubi attack. I have no clue who my mother was, maybe she abandoned, maybe she died. Who knows? The Old Man probably does.

I wish I could make a Father's Day gift for the father I never will know.

But would he like it? Or hell would he like me?

Who knows? Another year, another day and I'm still alone.


	19. Heartbreaker

I don't own Naruto.

_19__th__ One Shot-Heartbreaker_

"I-I l-love you, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, stumbling over her words, but yet she was serious. Naruto blinked, she loves him? How could he not notice? Naruto looked at the Hyuuga heiress again. She was a nice girl but he still loved Sakura. Internally, Naruto winced; he really did not want to have to do this.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata," said Naruto. "But I—"

"Still love Sakura," finished Hinata. "I understand."

"If I could I would, Hinata," said Naruto, apathetically.

"I know," said Hinata. "It's okay, really."

"You came all the way here, so let me at least walk you home," said Naruto.

"No, I'll be fine," said Hinata, smiling, timidly. She left and Naruto felt guilty but at least he did not make her cry. A couple hours later, Sakura showed up at his apartment. She was mad.

"Sakura-chan," asked Naruto.

"You idiot," said Sakura, seething.

"Eh, what's your problem," asked Naruto.

"Hinata's getting married," said Sakura.

"Say what, huh," said Naruto, blankly. "To who?"

"I don't know, but I think her father was going to let her chose who she married if he returned her feelings," said Sakura.

"But, Sakura-chan I couldn't lead her on," said Naruto, guilty.

"I know, but arg!"

"Shit," said Naruto, hitting his head. What did he just do?


	20. Belief

I don't own Naruto.

_20__th__ One Shot-Belief_

_**"Out of our beliefs are born deeds; out of our deeds we form habits; out of our habits grows our character; and on our character we build our destiny." - Henry Hancock**_

Naruto's belief that Sasuke is not bad drives him to save Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha. He thinks about all the ways that he can bring Sasuke back, nearly to a point of obsession and stresses the point of never giving up. Naruto knows that his destiny is forever intertwined with Sasuke, even if Sasuke gets the girl Naruto loves, even if Sasuke advances quicker to Jounin or ANBU, because Naruto is the hero. The hero gets the girl and achieves the goal.

Naruto will be with Sakura and be Hokage; it is already set in stone.

But he does not know that just yet.


	21. Good Heart

I don't own Naruto.

_21__st__ One Shot-Good Heart_

"Naruto," said Tsunade, sighing. The said blonde was standing in front of the Hokage, looking sheepishly at her. "I know you want to save everyone but you can't knock the orphanage caretakers unconscious! Who is going to take care of the infants?"

"But Baa-chan," said Naruto. 'They were being mean to the older kids! I couldn't just let that slide AGAIN!"

"I'll deal with it," said Tsunade. Teenagers were so troublesome.

"Baa-chan," started Naruto, yelling loudly. Tsunade caught the depressed look in his eyes. She got up and hugged him.

"You've got a good heart, so when you're Hokage someday you'll be able to take care of all the orphans, okay," said Tsunade, calmly, like a mother would to an upset child. Naruto hugged her back.

"Thanks, Baa-chan," said Naruto.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT," yelled Tsunade, giving him a noogie.

"AH, THAT HURTS!"


	22. Silence

I don't own Naruto.

_22__nd__ One Shot-Silence_

He could hear nothing. No one was there, he was alone. Silence defines being alone, Naruto hated it.

Silence and loneliness was his only enemy. He fought against it everyday in his childhood and even through his genin years. But when was with Jiraiya, there was never silence and Naruto loved that. Naruto himself was loud because he feared silence, which is why he thinks Hinata is weird.

Naruto always laughs at the people think silence is golden.

Silence is a killer.


	23. Resting and Comforting

I don't own Naruto.

_23__rd__ One Shot-Resting and Comforting_

Naruto stared at the young man before him. Konohamaru, the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage and the nephew of Sarutobi Asuma, was going on a mission with his genin team. But Konohamaru was living with his aunt by marriage Yuuhi Kurenai, who is pregnant, and he was taking care of her right now. Shikamaru and his teammates were on missions and so was Kurenai's old students (Hinata, Kiba and Shino) and since Naruto is free, Konohamaru asked him to check up on Kurenai and take her to the doctor's tomorrow.

"Alright," said Naruto, "get on out of here." He sighed and headed to Kurenai's apartment. He visited her once before, sometime after Asuma died and told her that he would protect her and the baby. Naruto wanted to stop and get some food, but he figured that pregnant women have to eat healthy (according to Sakura, but he really wasn't paying attention).

He knocked on the door (he knew that the neighbors were looking out their peep holes, glaring at him). Kurenai answered, of course, and let him in.

"I appreciate Konohamaru's concern, but I can take my self to the doctor," said Kurenai, laughing. She was only showing a little bit, for now.

"I figure you say that, but still Konohamaru asked me to take you so I am," said Naruto, grinning. "What time?"

"Nine," replied Kurenai. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No," said Naruto. He looked at her and sighed. "You should take a nap; you have circles under your eyes."

"I don't want to," said Kurenai.

"Nightmares, huh," said Naruto. "I'll stay, until after your nap, okay? Nightmares are not real, never. Trust me I know from experience." Kurenai looked guilty at him for a moment.

"Alright," said Kurenai, going into her bedroom. She smiled. "Just don't blow up my house while I'm asleep."

"Of course," said Naruto, sitting on the couch. He smiled, ruefully; she will be a good mother.


	24. Midnight Hour

I don't own Naruto.

_24__th__ One Shot-Midnight Hour_

"Naruto, why are you not sleeping," asked Gaara, coming into the kitchen. It was the middle of the night and Naruto was eating some cookies.

"I can't sleep," said Naruto, shrugging. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," said Gaara, "Thanks for everything."

"No problem," said Naruto, "We are friends after all."

"Yeah," said Gaara, almost smiling, "Friends." Naruto grinned and offered him a cookie. The red head Kazekage took the cookie.


	25. Break

I don't own Naruto. _**Spoilers for Chapter 405**_

_25__th__ One Shot-Break_

I still cannot believe that Ero-Sennin—Jiraiya, I mean—is gone. He was like a grandfather to me. He was my friend. No he is still with me. I always thought that I never had a whole heart because I had no family and barely any friends. But Jiraiya told me that everyone has a heart, even people like Uchiha Itachi and the Akatsuki. They just simple turned their backs on their hearts; they can change just like Gaara.

It broke my heart to learn that my mentor was gone.

But Iruka is right; Jiraiya would not want me to sulk around. I'm going to get Akatsuki back especially this Pain character.


	26. Worth

I don't own Naruto.

_26__th__ One Shot-Worth_

"Come on Sasuke, don't die on us," shouted Naruto. Sakura was doing her best to keep Sasuke alive. Naruto was injured too, but not as much as Sasuke. Naruto had to use that special talent that Itachi gave him against Sasuke, but it got out of control. The blonde was giving Sakura chakra to help heal the avenger.

"Sorry," muttered Sasuke, half-conscious.

"NO DON'T START THE FUCKING DEATH SPEECH," snapped Naruto. He got quiet. "Sakura-chan is going to heal you and we are going to go back to Konoha and be a team again." He could not lose Sasuke, not like he lost Jiraiya.

"My brother," started Sasuke.

"Shh, Sasuke-kun, don't talk," said Sakura, silencing him. She was concentrating hard on healing him out of critical condition.

"I know Sasuke, he had another objective," said Naruto. "He basically told me to save you." He was beginning to cry. "You mean so much to me."

"Concentrate," muttered Sakura.

"Thanks," said Sasuke, dazed. Naruto hugged Sasuke and Sakura hugged them both. Kakashi showed up and smiled. Just how things should be were the unspoken words.


	27. Middle of Nowhere

I don't own Naruto. Sequel to numbers 10 and 16

_27__th__ One Shot-Middle of Nowhere_

"Where the fuck am I," demanded Naruto, as he looked around. It was a desolate area. It kind of looked like the dunes of Sunagakure, but there's no way he's back in the Ninja Villages. He walked along wondering if there was anyone here.

"GO AWAY," shouted a voice. Naruto looked around, but saw no one. Suddenly sand began wrapping around Naruto's body like a vice grip. _'Gaara…'_ Naruto made some clones and was now free of sand. Then in front of him was a five year old version of Gaara, red hair, greenish blue eyes except he did not have the kanji for 'Ai' on his forehead. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a distant traveler," said Naruto. He kneeled down next to him. "Name's Naruto, what's yours?"

"Gaara," said the boy. "Are you going to hurt me or my mother or sister or brother?"

"No," said Naruto, "is someone trying to kill you four?" The small Gaara nodded. The young boy led Naruto to an underground house, obviously created by the boy with sand. Naruto wondered what type of world this was if this boy can control sand. The Gaara introduced him to mini-versions of Temari and Kankurou and his mother. Naruto has only seen pictures of his Gaara's deceased mother, yet he knew that this woman looked just like her.

Naruto knew he was not going to be able to stay long but he decided that he could help them out. And besides this Gaara is innocent and happy with his siblings and mother, Naruto would be damned if he watched another Gaara's life get screwed up.


	28. Come and Get It

I don't own Naruto.

_28__th__ One Shot-Come and Get It_

"You're picking a fight punk," said an older man to Naruto. Jiraiya and Naruto were in a bar, searching for information on any updates of Akatsuki.

"You keep running your mouth then yeah I'm picking a fight," said Naruto, scowling. The older man, who is drunk by the way, called Naruto 'an eyesore' and 'a shrimp'.

"Like you could hurt me," scoffed the man.

"Oh yeah," said Naruto, "Let's take this outside." Jiraiya was not paying attention because he was flirting with some women. Outside, Naruto beat up the man in five minutes. Thus that began a whole slew of fight requests during Naruto and Jiraiya's stay in the town. Naruto was having fun just plain street fighting. Of course, that is until Naruto got a challenge from a gang of girls, who apparently loved to fight.

Jiraiya did not want him to fight them, but Naruto takes all challenges.

"I can't believe this," said Naruto, whining to Jiraiya as he laughed. "I can't believe she beat me!"

"You told her to come and get it," said Jiraiya, laughing. "If you had used chakra you would have won."

"This sucks," said Naruto, sulking.


	29. Hearing

I don't own Naruto.

_29__th__ One Shot-Hearing_

Naruto paced in his living room apartment. He was dressed nicely. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Shit, shit, how the hell are the Council Elders going to believe that Sasuke is not bad," said Naruto to himself. "They hate me more than Sasuke."

"Talking to yourself again," asked Kakashi, coming through his apartment window.

"Kakashi, what the hell am I going to do," said Naruto. "How's Sasuke by the way?"

"Sasuke is fine," said Kakashi, upset about something.

"What," Naruto asked.

"Sasuke is going to be executed," said Kakashi. "The Council's hatred of the Uchiha is very visible now."

"Then," said Naruto, "I'll be back."

"Wait, Naruto where are you," asked Kakashi. Naruto was gone. He got the ANBU guarding Sasuke's hospital room to let him into Sasuke's room. Sasuke was sitting on his bed, brooding.

"Naruto," asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke," stated Naruto.

"Why are you here," asked Sasuke, glaring at him.

"I'm here to help," said Naruto, grinning his fox-like grin. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. By the end of the hour, Sasuke was halfway to Iwagakure and Naruto was being punished by the Council—doomed to be a genin for the next ten years.


	30. Destiny

I don't own Naruto.

_30__th__ One Shot-Destiny_

"_**You see things; and you say, 'Why?' But I dream things that never were; and I say, 'Why not?'" -- George Bernard Shaw**_

Naruto grinned as he sat in his new office; he finally made it to being Hokage. He was married to Sakura and Sasuke was coming to visit. He needed to do so many things—help the Hyuuga, restore the Military Police, assign missions, and go to meetings. He could not help but stop grinning. It has been a long, long way to this moment.

"Ah, excuse me Hokage-sama," said a black haired woman, knocking softly on the door while opening it.

"Yes," said Naruto.

"Could we talk, please," the woman asked.

"Uh, sure," said Naruto. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, firstly congratulations on becoming Hokage and getting married," said the woman. "And I want to talk about the Uchiha." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," he said.

"Well, name's Izumi, I'm a former Chuunin of Konoha," said Izumi. "And I wanted to know if Uchiha Sasuke was coming back soon."

"Yes," said Naruto. "You're not a fangirl are you? He doesn't like them."

"No, I'm not," said Izumi. "I was Uchiha Itachi and Shisui's teammate."

"Oh," replied Naruto. "So this is about Itachi, huh? He wasn't really a bad guy, you know. He helped me and Sasuke out even though he killed his family."

"Yes, I know," said Izumi, smiling sadly. "I just wanted to tell Sasuke that to Itachi, he was the most important person."

"I think he knows," said Naruto, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess that would be right," said Izumi. "So, um, I really glad that you are happy now. I've been watching you for a while. Many missions when I was younger without my team were to take care of the young Naruto." He looked.

"You're that girl that taught me to punch," exclaimed Naruto. "Wow, well, I have to go do some Hokage thing, so you know when Sasuke comes back; you should come over for dinner. I think you two would like to talk." She smiled.

"I'd like that," she said. Naruto walked out of the office, heading up to the Council's room (he created a new one that included Anko, Kakashi and Shizune). It felt good to be Hokage.


End file.
